Stoatface
Stoatface is a dopey-looking, dusty brown she-cat with pretty, pale blue eyes. Personality Stoatface is clumsy, dopey, and dumb. She trips over herself and falls to the ground at least once a day, and almost falls over multiple times a day. She also has a tendency to knock into whatever's in her path, and she looses her balance often - meaning that she'll sometimes just fall over for no apparent reason. She's often covered in bruises or scrapes, but she also has a thick skin and tends to just give herself a few licks before she prances off - usually to go trip again, or something of the like. She has trouble understanding the most simple of things, especially when cats try to explain it to her in a complicated manner. If a cat isn't explaining it like she's a newborn, then she's not going to understand it - and even then, a cat may have to try a few different ways to explain it before she actually does understand. It took her longer than most apprentices to finish her training, as because of her clumsiness and her less-than-sharp mind it took her a while to learn all the things she needed to. Combined with that, Stoatface is a very dense cat. Hints and clues aren't something she takes to, and they wash right off of her like a duck on water. A cat has to be blunt with her, otherwise she won't get it. Not using words doesn't work too well with her, either; she can understand a simple point or signal that has already been explained to her, but other wise she's not likely to catch on. Body language is something that completely flies over her head, and if a cat is uncomfortable then she's not going to notice unless they tell her. She's gullible and naïve - if a cat tells her something, then she's going to believe it, even if she doesn't know the cat. After all, why would a cat lie to her? That's mean. She's completely ignorant to the ways of the rest of the world, and she'd be the type of cat to put her trust into some rogue she just met. Any cat that approaches her she expects to be her friend - in fact, she's probably already calling them her friend, even if they don't like her. Societal rules that most cats are already aware of are something that also go over her head, and she has little to no concept of personal space or things that maybe shouldn't be shared with other cats; she'd blurt out plenty of personal things to cats that she barely knows, just because she doesn't know better. She has a terrible memory - not to the point where she'll forget something that was just told to her a moment ago, but she will forget cats if she doesn't talk to them often enough or even various experiences she's had. She's the kind of cat that would actually forget about what she had for breakfast, not have to think about it for a while and remember after putting some effort in. She's even forgotten about cats that have died before, as long as they weren't too important to her. She also has trouble remembering names, and it can take her moons until she finally gets a cat's name right on the first try. Stoatface is absurdly cheerful, as she constantly has a smile on her face and never lets anything get her down. Even things like death or a fire or a famine or a drought wouldn't put a damper on her. She has quite a bit of compassion and sympathy, and she'll often find herself fawning over any cat that she thinks needs her help for whatever reason. If she thinks a cat needs company, then she's the first one there to spend time with them, and she often spends a lot of her time playing with the kits in the nursery. Spending her time with kits is one of her favorite things to do, as they always seem happy to have a new playmate. She can also act like nothing more than an excitable kit at times, so it's unsurprising that she enjoys their company. She probably wouldn't make a good mother, though - she doesn't really have enough smarts to make for a motherly figure. That doesn't mean that she wouldn't want to try, however, and she would probably require a lot of extra help from the other queens in the nursery or more experienced mothers. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song